Eight cirrhotic patients and eight age matched controls will be studied in a metabolic unit for three 8-day study periods. Baseline and follow-up plasma ammonia, endotoxin, and tumor necrosis factor (TNF) will be determined. Intestinal permeability will be measured using oral polyethyline glycol absorption.